An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Nixxii-Cullen
Summary: A one night stand three months ago, leads two people together against the odds. Can they make it work ? ExB with slight mentioned JxB
1. Chapter 1

**So here i am again with another story ! again ! instead of updating the other stories I posted - (read Forever and A Day and Still there for me - and don't you dare forget A La Emmett ! their just UGH !- Yeah I'm plugging my own stories Deal with it - I can cos I'm Sexi :D *joke*) - i decided that i needed a new one doing !**

**Its my maths room. It gets me writing like its going out of fashion. And my science lessons, which are amazingly boring. Cause really who wants to learn about Algebraic Fractions and Dynamic Equilibrium, when you can be writing about Edward and Bella's Sexy times !**

**Not me !**

**So heres the new story ..........**

**(special thanks to the Great JaNeenii for being my very very amazingly annoying speaking spell checker and muffin prompter - really really annoying !) - i love her really - apparently. :D**

* * *

No way

No Fucking Way.

My mouth opened and closed rapidly, trying to comprehend what I was being told. The doctor looked at me patiently, waiting for his news to sink in. those four words he had spoken, had been burned permanently into my memory.

"Miss Swan, You're Pregnant."

It couldn't be. I hadn't slept with anyone since I had broken up with my boyfriend four months ago, and there was no way I was that far along.

I couldn't be pregnant, I was twenty-three for Christ's sake, children were not part of the plan. Eventually maybe, but not now.

"Miss Swan. Miss Swan, are you ok?" I snapped my head to look up at my doctor, who was still waiting, sat as still as a statue, waiting for my answer.

"Oh sorry, yes Doctor Cullen, I'm……….I'm just shocked." He chuckled softly, highlighting his beautiful god-like features,

"Don't worry Miss Swan, you're not my first patient to be struck speechless by this kind of news. Now about the fainting."

I was brought back to my reason for visiting the hospital. While editing my latest article for The Seattle Times, I had collapsed at my desk. An ambulance had been called and I had been rushed in for tests. I was probed and prodded by every type of specialist.

I was informed that this isn't normal procedure for someone who had collapsed, but with my medical history, they felt the need to check that one of my many falls had not caused permanent brain damage, which was affecting my balance and coordination. That was the worst-case scenario - at the time - so I tried not to be too insulted.

A million results had run through my head at the time – an aneurysm, bleeding on the brain, things like that. A baby had never been one of them.

A door opened behind me and the good doctor looked up over my head,

"Ah Edward, are they the ultrasound results? Miss Swan, this is my son, the other Doctor Cullen."

I kept my eyes on Dr Cullen Senior, pleading silently for him to tell me what I needed.

"Okay Miss Swan, it seems you are three months along, the baby is healthy and developing fine."

Three months? Definitely not Jacobs then. Who's then?

A file dropped behind me and I whipped my head around to look at Cullen junior for the first time.

My breath caught in my throat. He was even better looking than his father. His looks weren't what got me though; it was his eyes, those amazing green eyes. One look at them and I realised that there had been another person since Jacob. It all flooded back to me.

Alice's Hen Party.

The Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo shots.

Drunken Karaoke.

Drunken Kisses in the car park on the way to a silver Volvo.

Three months ago.

My one-night stand.

My very – very long, enjoyable one night stand.

"Bella?" and apparently he remembered me aswell.

* * *

**My stories are like Marmite - you love it or you hate it.**

**So review - Love/Hate ???????**

**reviews are like, as mandatory as Edward (naked) in Twilght ! **

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess whos back !!**

**no real AN this time, just read and review people ! **

* * *

An unexpected turn of events – Chapter 2

"Edward" my breath came out sounding husk as I looked at him. His gorgeous eyes didn't look away from me once, his mouth opened into a surprised 'o'.

A beeping came from behind me and I quickly remembered that we were not alone in the room. Dr Cullen's pager buzzed on his desk and both Edward and me snapped our heads over to face him. It was then that I realised that, while the implications of our second encounter where huge, the exchange had lasted only a few moments. Dr Cullen was either oblivious to it or was amazingly talented in hiding his surprise.

"I'm sorry they need me in the OR, Edward I trust you can set up Miss Swan's anti-natal appointments." With that he left the room, leaving us both alone.

I tried to ignore the fact that my skin was tingling with recognition. I had tried to remember for months what had happened that night, knowing that it was probably the best sex I had ever had.

I faced the wall still, staring at the medical diplomas that decorated the walls of the office. I heard footsteps behind me and only looked away from the diplomas when Edward sat down next to me. He was holding his head in his hands, gripping his copper hair. I curled my hands into fists as I remember running my hands through his hair, gripping it tightly, puling him towa-

"So you're pregnant?" His velvety voice interrupted my reverie. It wasn't a question; he had the proof in front of him.

"Yeah" he exhaled loudly at the answer, looking up at me with frantic eyes.

"Well… is it ….Erm…i mean is it ……am I the father?"

"Yeah" I breathed, not knowing what else to say. Up until 10 minutes ago i had forgotten his face. Apart form the eyes. They had been in my head for weeks. Or three months.

"God" he flung his hands back into his hands, and sighed. We said nothing for a few minutes, until he picked his hands up again to look at me.

"Look, i know that it' not really my place to say anything" _not his place_, from what i remember, he was there. He was there all night. I'm pretty sure this had everything to do with him, he continued on, "but i know what i think we should do. I don't know you, and you don't know me, but that isn't the baby's fault. I think we should give it a go."

Huh?

Give it a go, as in try to work together as a couple? me and the greek god ? i must have done something really good in a former life.

"You mean, me and you? Having this baby together?" I had to know.

"Unless you don't want to. I know that this is our decision as well, but i needed to tell you what i wanted." He was all good this guy, but i couldn't make a decision, i need to speak to Alice and Rosalie and see what they are thinking.

"I'm not sure at the moment. Edward I'm sorry to do this to you." I really was, there was no way I was going to put him through anymore than he should be. He wasn't expecting this to happen when he picked me up after a hard days work. "I need to think this through. Can we-"

I was going to ask him to meet me sometime, but i worried that he would think i was asking him out on a date.

_Well he did say that he did want to give it a go – whatever that means. _A voice in the back of head told me. Normally I quieted that voice down by doing the exact opposite, but for some reason I didn't want to this time. Something about him made me want to be around him. Maybe it was the baby, maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the fact that this guy gave me the best night of my life – I think- and I wouldn't mind a repeat performance.

"Bella, please, I want to help you through this. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. His voice was so soft and caring, like I was his girlfriend or wife, like he actually cared about me, not just his baby. I wiped them away quickly and nodded.

"I err…. Have work all week but I can do Friday afternoon, if you…. I mean we could meet up somewhere different to talk this through"

His eyes flicked to mine quickly and locked on my face. His expression was unreadable, but I swear for _a second_ I saw a flicker of joy – or hope – or maybe love- go through them.

Whoa! Love? What the fuck?

Time to tell the good doctor to lock me up and through away the key. I was going crazy.

"That would be great, where would you like to meet?" I racked my brain trying to think of somewhere that couldn't indicate this being a date.

"There's a Starbucks about 5 minutes from here, that I normally go to for lunch. We could meet there. If that's not too much trouble." I quickly added, I wanted him to feel as if he had a choice in this.

"I think I can make the walk." He chuckled, his velvet voice making em go weak at the knees and silently thank god that I was sat down.

"Okay, well you don't really need to be here any longer. I can make your anti-natal appointments and just bring them with me on Friday."

And just like that my Sweet-Baby-Daddy-Edward reverted back to Professional-Doctor-Cullen. Not that I minded, his white doctors coat made him look damn fuck-able.

And there's the crazy back again. _Hormones _I reminded myself, _that's what's making you want to jump his bones_.

I nodded and turned to leave the room, but his voice called me back, "Bella"

I turned back to him and saw that he was running his hands through his hair again, looking a little sheepish.

"Do you…er… well do you remember it?" His voice sounded hopeful, almost like he wanted me to tell him everything in detail. _And relive the event, yes please_! Ugh! I really need to shut that voice up.

I couldn't bear to tell him that I didn't remember until today, so simply said, "Yeah I do"

He seemed to like this answer as he turned to the desk and started shuffling papers with a smile on his face.

I exited the hospital as quick as I could before pulling out my phone and calling 2 on my speed dial. It rang twice before a chipper voice answered,

"The amazing Alice Whitlock, how may I help" I couldn't help but smile. She had been using the new last name non-stop for the last three months, and who could blame her – Jasper was amazing.

"Ally, I'm on my way over, something happened. Get the ice cream." Before tears could mare my voice I hung up and flung myself into my car.

* * *

**Please review **

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C **_

_**x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello my Lovelies. Its been too long since i updated this, so I'm getting my ass in gear**.

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their alerts and Favs and all those who reviewed. I really do appreciate it** :D

The link for Alice's house is on my profile.

* * *

**Just a quick note here as well, I've submitted a challenge for any author interested. Go to my profile and click A Summers Day Challenge. Any and all submissions welcome. **

**read on ..........**

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn Of Events Chapter 3 **

I've been sat in my car for the last 10 minutes trying to convince my cowardly ass to get up of the seat and go and tell Alice.

I didn't have a clue how I was going to tell her and so far that was my excuse for stalling. I had to have a game plan, I just had to if I was going to tell my best friend I got knocked up just two days before her wedding due to a one night stand that I couldn't remember till an hour ago.

For the second time today I found myself running through the possible scenarios that I could find myself in. One extreme was Alice running up to me and jumping for joy, already planning what the nursery would look like; helping me make decisions about things like names and birthing plans.

The other; although in the back of mind I knew it was impossible, scared me more than anything; that she would hate me and cast me away, saying I was doing this the wrong way and I should take my bastard child and never see her again.

I knew that she would never do this but my over active imagination took control as I sat in the seat of my truck. I fleetingly thought about how I was going to have to trade in my beloved truck for a newer, more child friendly car in the near future.

It took only 10 minutes after hearing the news that I was pregnant to realise that I was keeping it. I knew that it wasn't just because Edward wanted the baby as well, but because I knew that this was probably the only chance I was going to get for a family for a long while. My parents divorced at such a young age that I was brought up to cringe at the thought of marriage and babies. I never thought I would settle before I was 30, and children just never became part of the equation really. I was never the mum type, always settling with the idea that I was going to be Aunty Bella to Alice and Jasper's little tykes.

However now, knowing that I had a child growing inside me, living with me, made me feel so _alive_. I couldn't describe it any other way. I just _knew _that I was not going to end this little one's life, no matter how unconventional its conception was. My mistakes I could live with, but I could not live with thinking as my baby as a mistake.

The front door of the Whitlock's home I had been staring at, suddenly opened to reveal my best friend. Her short pixie hair cut framing her face making her look much younger than her twenty-three years. Her face however was marred by a concerned frown, looking at me through the windshield of my car.

I sighed longingly, hoping that I would have another few minutes to gear myself up.

The drivers door creaked as I opened it at a snails pace, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Alice, however was having none of this, as she marched up to me and pulled me roughly up the steps. I had a sudden urge to tell her to watch her hands, informing her that she was hurting me, even though we both knew her grip wasn't as hard as it could be.

Before a minute had passed she had pushed me onto the plush sofa, with a tub of Haagen-Dazs on the coffee table, like I had instructed.

She passed me a spoon and flicked the cap off, before we both dug in, enjoying the fudge-y-ness of it all.

We ate silently for five minutes, an I grew slightly more weary as to how come she hadn't started questioning me yet, after dragging me through the house.

Finally I couldn't stand the quiet any longer,

"So, I kind of -- erm fainted at work today" I figured this was as good a place as any to start.

Surprisingly Alice didn't look too surprised, she just nodded and kept on eating.

"Yeah the hospital rang me. Apparently you still have me down as your emergency contact."

_Oh. _Well that made sense, they normally do inform peoples families when they get brought in, so if the hospital rung her then she would know that I had having tests,--

_Shit! _What if they told her I'm pregnant.

"So what was the prognosis?"

Phew - maybe they didn't tell her. _or maybe she's waiting for you to admit it_.

Stupid internal voice.

"erm.. See that's the thing. There's apparently nothing _wrong_ with me per se." I took a deep breath and looked down at the ice cream tub, trying to prevent word vomit.

"Bella, what is it?" her voice was calm but I couldn't ignore the tinge of panic etched into it.

"Well you see, as part of the tests they had to give me a ultrasound to see if there was any internal damage after all the falls I've had." I had to laugh a bit at the irony. They had worried that I had harmed a part of my abdomen when in reality I was harbouring a human being.

"you see during this they found a heartbeat. One that wasn't mine. They found out that the reason I was fainting was because I'm pregnant."

Silence hung in the air as the words sunk into her. I was beginning to worry and was contemplating slapping her when she finally moved.

Her face broke out into a huge grin and she lunged for me.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed loudly latching her arms around my waist. Her little head pressed against my stomach.

"This is amazing. I mean a little unconventional sure, and you've pretty much stolen my thunder, but hey what's it matter-"

"Whoa, back it up there, 'stolen you thunder'?" she doesn't make sense a lot of the time, but now she's lost me.

"Yeah, I'm the married one, I'm supposed to have the babies first!"

Oh well that kind of made sense. That was the normal way of these things happening.

"I thought you didn't want kids yet?"

At this she sighed and pulled her body back. She took another spoonful of ice cream before turning her eyes to the mantle. The entire house had been redone once they moved in, including the ripping out of three walls to make to ground floor an open space, with only an archway separating the kitchen and the dining area. The stairs had been replaced and now stood in the middle of the foyer with the top scissoring of into two different hallways.

The entire back wall of the house had been demolished and replaced with sliding glass doors, leading into the garden.

Once the house had been done, Alice assured me that it would be years before kids became part of the picture.

_I wanna enjoy being married first. I wanna lie in with him on a Sunday, doing nothing but making love, with no responsibilities. I wanna just be us. _

I could understand her reasoning perfectly at the time. Then Alice being Alice, she continued,

_Plus, I just bought a new wardrobe, why would I give up being able to wear any of it?_

I really do love her.

"Have you thought about how your going to tell Rose?"

Ah. Rose.

Rosalie Hale had married Emmett McCarty, a good friend of ours, two years ago, and had been trying for a baby ever since. We had known Rose as long as either of us had lived, and we all went to college and lived together. It was no secret that she had yearned for a child since she was one herself.

The problem was, it wasn't happening. They had undergone every fertility test in modern science, and no one could tell them what was wrong. Emmett's sperm count was through the roof and she had her cycle dot on every four weeks. In theory they should have a happy brood by now, but in reality they had nothing other than each other for family.

Rose blamed herself for not being able to give Emmett a child and he, ever the optimist, said that it didn't matter, because he knew it would happen someday.

How was I going to tell them both that I was going to have the one thing they couldn't, because of a drunken mistake?

"I really don't know."

* * *

**Yes ? No ? Go jump of a cliff ?**

**Gotta know people, cos i don't live near cliffs, so if i need to make the trip i need advance notice. :P**

**Jokin x (or am i ????? ohhhhhh *shifty glance*)**

**Over and Out**

_**Ms Nixxii C.**_

_**x x**_


End file.
